LIAT SUMMARY OO
by Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic
Summary: Nggak tahu summary nya apa, yang pasti CHENMIN FIC! NC FIC!


**Title : ****Liat Summary! O_O**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**Dan yang numpang lewat walau hanya nama nya '-'v**

**Genre : ****Romance dan nggak tahu lagi '-'v**

**Rated : ****M**

**Author : ****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO (ChenMin) ɷ SM • LIAT SUMMARY O_O ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : Akh! Nggak tahu mau summary nya apa! Yang penting! Ini ChenMin fic! NC fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DI MAKLUMI!**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Untuk memperingati ulang tahun Xiu Min oppa yang sudah terlewat -3-**

**Hiks.. Rin Rin sebenar nya sudah ngasih hadiah buat Xiu oppa (Editan Photo), tapi… ngerasa kurang jadilah FF ini tapi sudah kelewat ya? Nggak apa-apa dong :P**

**Ngomong-ngomong, awal nya ini FF NC yang Rin Rin buat KEDUA. Yang pertama? Belum di publish XD nanti saja, nde?**

**HAPPY READING! ^O^**

**.**

**.**

Author P.O.V

"Haaah… Haaah…" Xiu Min terus mengembuskan nafas ke tangan nya, mencoba mencari kehangatan di tengah hujam salju yang tidak terlalu deras ini.

"Ddi.. nggin.." desah Xiu Min, tubuh nya menggigil, wajah dan bibir nya pucat, rona merah di pipi nya terlihat karena dingin.

Kenapa Xiu Min rela duduk sendirian dengan baju yang cukup tebal di tengah hujan salju sedang ini? Jawaban nya, menunggu namjachingu nya yang sudah janji akan bertemu disini. Tapi… dimana namjachingu nya ini? Apa ia tega membuat Xiu Min kedinginan seperti ini?

"App..ppa.. akk..kkuu kkemm… bbaallii ssa..ja?" guman Xiu Min, sungguh, ia benar-benar kedinginan sekarang ini.

Tubuh Xiu Min sudah kaku sekarang, seperti membeku, otak nya berkata 'kembali saja, sia-sia di sini, lebih baik kembali ke rumah dan menghangatkan diri'. Tapi tubuh dan hati nya berkata lain, 'tunggu di sini, kalau Chen datang tidak ada kamu, ia pasti akan kecewa!'.

**GREP**

"XiuXiu hyung~~ mianhae membuat mu harus kedinginan seperti ini…"

"Che… Cheenniie?" desah Xiu Min lega, ternyata orang yang memeluk nya adalah namjachingu nya sendiri.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Chen, lalu membuka syal milik nya dan memakaikan ke leher Xiu Min.

"N.. nde.. ten.. tu… sa… ja…, me… nung… gu… di… ta… man… di… te… ngah.. hu.. jan… sal… ju… se.. lama… 2… jam…" jawab Xiu Min terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu kita ke apertement ku, hyung. Aku akan membuatkan coklat panas." Ujar Chen merasa bersalah, harus nya ia datang 2 jam yang lalu, tapi ada klien yang harus ia tangani dan menghabiskan 2 jam.

"N..nde.." ucap Xiu Min pelan, ia lalu mengikuti langkah Chen. Tangan kanan nya dimasukkan ke saku Chen. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Xiu Min sekarang ini.

**ͼ**** Chubby-ie, Happy Birthday! ****ͽ**

"Sampai, hyung-ie" ucap Chen, menyadarkan Xiu Min dari lamunan nya.

"Ah.. iya… gomawo Chennie.." ujar Xiu Min segera membuka pakaian tebal nya yang agak tertutupi oleh salju.

"XiuXiu hyung mau mandi dulu, atau meminum coklat panas?" Tanya Chen, ia menemani Xiu Min yang masih membersih kan salju dari pakaian nya. Walau membuat kotor halaman depan apartement nya, tapi ia masih merasa bersalah karena membuat Xiu Min menunggu di tengah hujan salju sedang.

"Ngg.. mandi saja dulu, itu lebih baik" jawab Xiu Min seraya tersenyum, membuat pipi gembul nya semakin gembul.

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan air hangat nya dulu, hyung-ie" ujar Chen, berjalan menuju kamar mandi apertement nya. Xiu Min hanya membalas nya dengan anggukan, lalu menaruh pakaian tebal di gantungan dekat pintu depan. Dan setelah itu, Xiu Min menyusul Chen.

"Chennie…" panggil Xiu Min, ia agak menggigil karena kaos nya itu kaos tipis. Dan membuat nya menggigil.

"Ah, XiuXiu hyung, sudah aku siap kan ^^ silahkan masuk, dan… akan membuat coklat panas nya" ujar Chen lalu pergi ke dapur. Xiu Min mengangguk dan masuk, untuk menghangatkan diri nya.

Chen keluar dari dapur, membawa 2 gelas berisi coklat panas. Favorit Xiu Min dan diri nya tentu nya. karena setiap mereka kedinginan, mereka akan membuat minuman ini.

**KREK**

"Ah, XiuXiu hyung, sudah selesai?" Tanya Chen, merasakan pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Namun, hanya kepada dan seperempat dada Xiu Min yang keluar, Xiu Min menengok ke arah Chen.

"Chennie… baju ku jatuh ke ke lantai yang basah karena shower. Apa ada baju?" pinta Xiu Min dengan puppy eyes nya.

Chen menelan saliva berat, melihat pemandangan di depan nya ini, dengan rambut yang basah, dada yang rata dengan air di sana(?), dan puppy eyes yang ia lakukan. Uugh! Chen 'kecil' entah kenapa mulai membesar(?)!

"N.. nde hyung-ie, akan aku ambil kan" jawab Chen beranjak dari duduk yang cukup lama itu menuju kamar nya.

Chen keluar dari kamar nya dengan piyama yang mungkin cukup kebesaran untuk tubuh kecil Xiu Min. Tapi… hanya ada ini yang ia punya, jika memakai yang lain, pasti Chen akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepada Xiu Min. Tapi nanti sama saja. -_- #di sambar petir#

**Tok Tok Tok**

Chen mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan, wajah nya memanas membayangkan Xiu Min yang nanti membuka pintu, ooh.. jangan jangan jangan! Kenapa pikiran Chen menjadi seperti ini? Rin Rin nangis~~ TTATT #dihajar reader#

**CLEK**

"Ah, gomawo Chennie" ujar Xiu Min yang langsung mengambil baju yang dibawa Chen dan langsung menutup nya. Tingkah nya memang kurang sopan, tapi ia juga cukup malu karena terlanjang di depan Chen.

Paras tegas Chen memanas, melihat sekilas tubuh polos Xiu Min. Walau sekilas, tapi terlihat JELAS! Oh tidak… Chen 'kecil' sudah menegang.

Chen menggelengkan kepala nya, lalu kembali ke tempat duduk nya. Memperhatikan 2 gelas yang diberi tutup untuk tetap hangat.

**CLEK**

"Chennie!" seru Xiu Min semangat, seperti nya ia sudah segar.

"Hyung-ie," respon Chen tersenyum seperti biasa, "ayo duduk hyung, dan minum coklat nya selagi hangat" lanjut Chen.

Xiu Min mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebelah Chen, dan meminum coklat panas yang menjadi hangat dengan semangat. Seperti nya setelah mandi tadi, Xiu Min langsung segar dan bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

"Aah~~ hangat~~" desah Xiu Min lega.

"Nde.." respon Chen, ia tidak berani menatap Xiu Min. Bagaimana tidak? Dada nya sedikit terlihat karena memang benar, baju yang ia berikan sedikit kebesaran, apalagi celana yang yang sedikit kebesaran juga, celana nya… sedikit turun, dan memperlihatkan bokong sexy Xiu Min.

Xiu Min me-pout bibir nya, mendengar respon Chen yang seperti tidak tertarik lagi dengan nya, memang ada apa dengan nya? apa ada yang salah?

"Chennie~~ kau kenapa?" Tanya Xiu Min, memeluk lengan Chen dan menyender(?) manja di bahu Chen.

Xiu Min, menurut Rin Rin, jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Kenapa? Banyak tanya akh, nanti 'adik kecil' Chen bangun dan akan membuat Xiu Min men—HHHFFFMMTTT #mulut Rin Rin di sumpel sama reader-_-#

"A—aniyo hyung-ie.. gwen—chana…" jawab Chen, ia menahan hastrat nya untuk menerkam Xiu Min sekarang juga.

"Bohong! Kau seperti tidak tertarik lagi dengan ku! Apa aku ada yang kurang? Atau.. ada apa dengan ku?" elak Xiu Min, ia semakin mengencangkan pelukan lengan Chen.

Chen mencoba memberanikan diri melihat Xiu Min. oh tidak! Dada sampai perut terlihat jelas.

"Ngg…," Chen menelan saliva nya berat, "hyung-ie… sexy…" jawab nya jujur.

Xiu Min terperangah, ia memperhatikan diri nya—dan melepas pelukan nya, memang.. dalam keadaan seperti ini ia cukup sexy. Muka Xiu Min memerah seketika, lalu menutupi diri nya memakai bantal di ruang tengah. Tapi Xiu Min cukup senang, Chen sudah jujur kepada nya.

Chen memperhatikan Xiu Min yang terlihat malu. Lalu merangkak mendekati Xiu Min.

"XiuXiu hyung… tidak perlu malu…" ujar Chen tepat di telinga Xiu Min.

**DEG**

NC Start O_O

"KYAAAAAA!"

Chen menutup telinga nya mendengar teriakan Xiu Min yang cukup nyaring. Harus nya ia tidak perlu mengagetkan Xiu Min.

"Hyung-ie… appo~~" rengek Chen sambil memegang kedua telinga nya, telinga nya sakit.

Wajah Xiu Min terangkat, ada rasa bersalah di hati nya, lalu mendekati Chen.

"Mianhae Chennie… tadi hyung-ie sangat kaget" ujar Xiu Min.

Chen menyeringai, acting nya cukup bagus. Tunggu? Dari mana Chen belajar menyeringai? Tentu saja dari Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol. Kata mereka bertiga, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Chen mau melakukan 'itu' dengan Xiu Min. ckckck… dasar -_-

"Chennie… mianha—HHHHMMMMMFFFFFFTTTTT….."

Ucapan Xiu Min tertahan oleh ciuman dari Chen. Chen melumat kasar bibir Xiu Min, kedua tangan nya menahan kedua tangan Xiu Min yang mencoba memberontak.

"HHHMMMMFFFTTT…. Nggg…. Ahhh….." erangan tertahan terganti oleh desahan, Chen turun menuju leher putih suci Xiu Min, memberikan kissmark di sana sebanyak-banyak nya. untuk memberitahu, bahwa Xiu Min adalah MILIK CHEN SEORANG!

"Aaah….. oooh… nggghhh…." Desah Xiu Min keras. Ia menjambak rambut Chen untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan nya.

"Hyung-ie, manis" puji Chen sekilas, lalu melanjutkan aktifitas nya.

Wajah Xiu Min memerah, tatapan nya sayu, keringat mulai keluar dari pelipis nya. ayolah Xiu Min… ini baru permulaan…

**SRAK**

Baju yang dipakai Xiu Min dirobek paksa oleh Chen. Chen terpesona dengan tubuh Xiu Min, dan tentu nya… cinta yang diberikan kepadanya. Ayolah.. Chen bukan penggila seks seperti Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, dan Sehun sampai-sampai membuat namjachingu mereka tidak bisa berjalan beberapa minggu. Lagipula, ini pertama untuk nya, dan tentu saja untuk Xiu Min.

Chen menghisap nipple Xiu Min seperti bayi yang kehausan, tangan nya tidak tinggal diam, tangan nya menulusuri perut rata Xiu Min. Chen sedikit heran, setahu nya, Xiu Min sangat suka makan, tapi kenapa perut nya…? ahk sudah lah Chen, lanjutkan kegiatan mu, Rin Rin sudah tegang nulis nya.

"Aah… aaangg… ghee… llliii… Chheeennn… iiieee…. Aaah…" desah Xiu Min, ia terus menjambak rambut Chen dan itu membuat Chen bertambah semangat untuk menjelajahi tubuh Xiu Min yang belum terjamah siapa pun, kecuali diri nya.

Tangan yang tidak terpakai lagi(?), Chen gunakan untuk menelintir nipple pink kecoklatan Xiu Min yang sudah tegang, dan itu membuat Xiu Min sangat melayang.

"Aaah… Anngghh… Oooh… Aaah…" Xiu Min terus mendesah keras, kenikmatan yang diberikan Chen telah membuat nya merasakan surga dunia. Tapi Xiu Min, ini belum ke inti nya.

Tangan Chen kemudian turun ke celana Xiu Min, dengan pelan-pelan, tangan nya membuka celana Xiu Min, tanpa Xiu Min sadari tentu nya.

Setelah membuka celana Xiu Min, tangan nakal nya membuka perlahahan CD Xiu Min, ooh.. uri baozi tidak memakai handware yaa… #kedap-kedip# #di hajar readers#

Dan tertampanglah, junior Xiu Min yang pasti nya lebih kecil dari punya Chen. #oke, otak Rin Rin udah nggak jernih lagi O_O#

"Woow.. sudah menegang hyung-ie?" desah Chen sexy, walau tak se-sexy Xiu Min.

Xiu Min mengangguk malu, sadar bahwa ia sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ia iri kepada Chen yang pakaian nya masih lengkap.

"Cheennie~~~ kau masih~~~" desah Xiu Min tertahan, lalu menunjuk dada Chen.

Chen menyeringai, lalu mendesah sexy tepat di depan telinga Xiu Min, "Bukan kan untuk ku… hyung-ie~~"

Xiu Min mengangguk malu, dibuka nya kemeja Chen yang belum diganti saat pulang kerja, lalu dengan ragu membuka resleting celana Chen, namun saat mau membuka nya, Chen menahan tangan nya.

"Dengan mulut hyung-ie… jebal~~" pinta Chen sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya.

Paras cantik Xiu Min memerah, de.. dengan mulut? WHAT THE HELL? Ini sangat memalukan..!

"Tap.. tapi Chennie~~ aku malu~~" ujar Xiu Min.

Chen memegang kedua pipi Xiu Min, dan otomatis membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau cinta pada ku?" tanya Chen.

"Nde! Tentu saja!" jawab Xiu Min cepat, ia tidak ingin dikira tidak mencintai ChennieNYA.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan lah!" titah Chen, seakan memerintahkan budak nya.

Xiu Min mengangguk, lalu menurun kan kepala nya dan membuka resleting celana Chen dengan sexy, ia tidak ingin men-jeda aktifitas ini.

"Aaaah…" desahan lolos dari mulut Chen, karena gigi Xiu Min mengenai junior nya yang sudah menegang menjadi semakin tegang, ini membuat nya tersiksa!

"Ccee… ppatt…" pinta Chen karena Xiu Min seperti agak lama membuka celana nya.

"Sebentar chagiya~~" ujar Xiu Min mengedip nakal. Hey, dari mana Xiu Min belajar seperti itu?

Xiu Min menurun kan celana Chen sekaligus handware nya, dan di balik CD, tertampalng lah junior Chen yang sudah membesar dan menegang.

"Wow Chen… aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai nya sebesar ini" ujar Xiu Min. dan entah kenapa, Xiu Min jadi senakal ini?

"Nde.. hyung-ie… jebal~~ buka~~" rengak Chen, ia benar-benar sesak sekarang.

"Oke, Chennie ku sayang!" ujar Xiu Min. lalu dengan cepat membuka CD Chen. Dan dengan itu, junior Chen bebas dari kurungan nya(?).

"Kau nakal hyung-ie! Kau harus diberi hukuman!" ucap Chen yang langsung menindih Xiu Min.

"Eh?" wajah polos Xiu Min kembali. Jadi… Xiu Min tidak mau menatap Chen seperti tadi, dan dengan malu-malu, ia bersikap nakal seperti tadi, dan sekarang, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud 'hukuman' dari Chen.

"Eo… sudah kembali rupa nya… ayo kita bersenang-senang~~ hyung-ie~~" desah Chen berat. Ia langsung mencium bibir merah cherry Xiu Min.

"Nggghhhh…. Nnnnnggghh.. mmmhhhhnnn….." desahan Xiu Min tertahan oleh ciuman panas dari Chen.

"Aaah… ooohh… aah…" Xiu Min kembali mendesah saat Chen menciptakan karya seni terindah ke tubuh nya, tapi tanpa Xiu Min sadari, jari Chen sedang mencari hole Xiu Min.

"AAAKH! Appo… hiks…" isak Xiu Min, dan bisa dipastikan jari Chen telah menemukan hole virgin Xiu Min.

"Uljima… XiuXiu hyung…" Chen mengusap jari nya untuk menyingkirkan air mata dari paras cantik Xiu Min.

Kini tangan yang tidak berada di depan hole Xiu Min di gunakan untuk memijat pelan junior Xiu Min, dan mulut Chen menghisap nipple pink kecoklatan Xiu Min. Tapi jari yang berada di hole Xiu Min terus bergerak walau agak pelan.

"Aaah… ooooh… aangg.. aaakh.. aappp… ooo….. aaah…" erangan dan desahan menjadi satu. Antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan menjadi satu. Bisa di bilang seperti itu. Tapi Xiu Min bisa merasakan benda asing sedang merayap di hole nya.

1 jari

"Aaaangg… aaah… ouuuh…. Aaammhh…"

2 jari

"App… oo…. Hiks…."

"Uljima hyung-ie.." tenang Chen, ia kembali memijat junior Xiu Min sedikit lembut, dan kadang membuat gesekan junior nya dengan junior Xiu Min.

"Aaah.. app.. oo… aah…"

3 jari

"APPO! Hiks… Chennie… sakit…" erang Xiu Min.

Chen mencium pipi basah Xiu Min, lalu berkata di depan telinga nya, "Uljima XiuXiu hyung-ie, ini tidak akan sakit lagi, aku janji itu"

Xiu Min mengangguk pelan, tapi ia tetap merasakan kesakitan walau diberi kenikmatan oleh Chen. Ada benda asing di hole? Sungguh menyakit kan.

**#RIN RIN : READERS! RIN RIN UDAH GEMETERAN NULIS NYA! UDAH BANYAK TYPO LAGI! TTATT #READERS : LANJUT RIN! INI LAGI SERU-SERU NYA #RIN RIN : OK…OKE… #ketakutan entah kerena apa #lanjut! o/**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…!" desahan Xiu Min kini makin keras, bisa dipastikan jari Chen menemukan titik kenikmatan Xiu Min.

"Eo, ternyata di sana kau rupa nya" kini jari Chen melakukan zig zag dengan tempo sedang sambil mengenai titik kenikmatan Xiu Min beberapa kali.

"Aaaah~~~ Fa… Faster~~~" pinta Xiu Min dengan tatapan sayu, kepala nya terarah kebelakang, menikmati surga dunia.

Chen mengangguk, lalu meng-zig zag dengan tempo cepat, dan tentu saja membuat Xiu Min tambah melayang. Dan saat Chen mengeluarkan ketiga jari nya, Xiu Min mendesah kecewa.

"Tenang saja hyung-ie.. kau akan menuju puncak surga dunia~~" desah Chen dengan kedipan nakal.

Paras Xiu Min memerah, ia baru sadar… kegiatan ini sudah sejauh yang belum pernah ia bayangkan.

Chen meletakkan kaki Xiu Min di kedua bahu nya, terlihat lah hole pink milik Xiu Min. dan Xiu Min yang dilihat begitu… eng… mesum… oleh Chen hanya menunduk malu.

"Tidak perlu malu, hyung-ie. Ini sangat indah" puji Chen untuk menenang kan Xiu Min. dan Xiu Min hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hyung-ie, ini akan sakit, tapi aku pastikan sakit nya tidak berlangsung lama," ujar Chen, ia mendudukkan Xiu Min di hadapan nya, tidak tiduran seperti tadi, "dan kau bisa mencakar, menggigit, mencabut rambut ku langsung, atau apapun untuk membuat mu tidak sakit" lanjut Chen.

Xiu Min mengangguk, mendengar tuturan Chen tadi, membuat nya sedikit takut.

"Tenang saja XiuXiu hyung~~ sudah aku janjikan sakit nya tidak terlalu lama" ucap Chen menenangkan Xiu Min yang terlihat ketakutan.

"N.. nde.." guman Xiu Min.

Chen tersenyum, lalu mengacungkan junior nya di depan hole Xiu Min. dan..

"AAHK! APPO! HIKS… APPO!" pekik Xiu Min, padahal baru ujung junior Chen yang masuk, tapi sudah sangat sakit. Dan langsung saja Xiu Min mencakar punggung Chen dengan ganas #plak#di bekuin#

Chen meringis, cakaran Xiu Min cukup kuat, tapi ia yakin, apa yang di rasakan Xiu Min lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan.

"Uljima hyung-ie… aku pastikan sakit nya tidak terlalu lama…" hibur Chen, ia mengusap surai coklat Xiu Min lembut, dan membuat Xiu Min sedikit tenang.

Chen melanjutkan acara nya, dan langsung…

**JLEB**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHH HHHH! AAAAPPPOOOOYYYYOOOO!" pekik Xiu Min, ia langsung menjambak rambut Chen, dan Chen terima, walau sakit, tapi yang dirasakan Xiu Min RATUSAN KALI lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan.

Xiu Min merasakan tubuh nya dibelah dua, ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Chen mendiamkan junior nya di hole yang sudah tidak virgin lagi itu. Walau ia berusaha menahan desahan karena hole sempit Xiu Min berhasil memijat paksa junior besar Chen.

"H.. hyung-ie…" panggil Chen, dan dengan wajah penuh kesakitan, Xiu Min menatap Chen.

"Apa… sangat sakit? Apa aku berhentikan saja?" tanya Chen, ia sudah siap mencabut junior nya dari hole Xiu Min.

"Ja.. jangan.." jawab Xiu Min, walau ada nada kesakitan di sana.

"Waeyo? Hyung-ie sudah sangat kesakitan…" ujar Chen.

"Lanjutkan saja… sudah sejauh… ini…" ucap Xiu Min, menahan kesakitan yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"….."

"Be.. bergerak lah… Chennie…" ucap Xiu Min setelah diam cukup lama.

Chen mengangguk pelan, lalu menggerakkan junior yang berada didalam hole Xiu Min pelan. Untuk membiasakan hole sempit Xiu Min.

"AAAAAH!" desahan kenikmatan kembali terdengar di telinga Chen, ternyata ujung junior hen mengenai benda kenyal di dalam sana. Dan tanpa dikomando, Chen langsung menggerakkan zig zag sambil mengenai benda kenyal itu.

"Aaaahh~~ Chen… nie~~ faa~~ faster~~~" pinta Xiu Min.

Chen mengangguk dan menggerakkan junior besar nya di dalam hole Xiu Min. oh ya, baru sadar, mereka berdua sama sekali belum klimaks ya?

PLOPn

Xiu Min mendesah kecewa, karena junior Chen keluar dari hole nya, lalu menatap Chen dengan aegyo nya.

"Nde hyung-ie~~ sabarlah sedikit~~" ujar Chen yang mengerti arti tatapan Xiu Min.

**JLEB**

**BLASH**

**JLEB**

**BLASH**

**JLEB**

**BLASH**

**JLEB**

**BLASH**

**JLEB**

**BLASH**

Bola mata Xiu Min melebar, tanpa ia ketahui, Chen punya rencana lain. Meng-in-out-kan junior nya pada hole nya. ooh… ini sungguh nikmat.

**#Rin Rin : Readers~~ Rin Rin nggak kuat~~ #pingsan# Readers : #ngancungin piso# lagi seru-seru nya malahan pingsan, cepet bangun! #deketin ke leher# Rin Rin : #bangun# eh.. oke… oke.. #makan tisu(?)#**

**JLEB**

**BLASH**

**JLEB**

**BLASH**

**JLEB**

**BLASH**

"Aaaah… Chennie~~ faster~~~ you so big~~" pekik Xiu Min yang entah kenapa… menjadi sensual.

"Nde hyung-ie! Aah! Hole mu sungguh sempit!" balas Chen penuh dengan nafsu.

Dan tibat-tiba, junior di dalam hole Xiu Min bergetar hebat, begitu pula dengan Xiu Min. Perut nya terasa di gelitiki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu.

"HYUUNG-IE!"

"CHENNIE!"

CROOOT~!

CROOOT~!

Chen dan Xiu Min mencapai klimaks pertama secara bersamaan. Hasil Xiu Min mengenai perut dan wajah masing-masing. Sedangkan hasil Chen, berada di dalam hole Xiu Min, sedikit nya meluber ke luar.

"Haah.. haah… Chen… Chennie… ca.. pek…" keluh Xiu Min, ia langsung jatuh di pelukan Chen tanpa Chen melepas junior nya.

"Baiklah… kita istirahat hyung-ie…" jawab Chen, ia mencabut junior nya dan mengendong Xiu Min ala bridal style menuju kamar nya.

"Good Night Chennie…" ucap Xiu Min, tidur sambil memeluk Chen.

"Good Night too… XiuXiu hyung…" balas Chen dan memeluk balik Xiu Min.

THE END #Rin RIn pingsan#

JRENG JRENG JRENG

Rin Rin kembali dengan FF NC yang mungkin nggak hot '-'7

Tapi do'akan hot '-'7*plak

Jarang-jarang ya ChenMin NC? XD Jadi nya Rin Rin buat…

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot. Review please~~ #bbuing2barengXiuMin


End file.
